Paper Mario TTYD CARA
by big bang blast
Summary: The story of PMTTYD in CARA form. I know that the summary sucks but, come on! Its my first story.
1. Chapter 1

It is a calm quiet day in the Mushroom Kingdom. We find an aviator Paratroopa flying to a certain plumber's home.

Parakarry: MAIL CALL!

The mail is thrown as Luigi opens the door.

Luigi: OWW! What the f—

Parakarry: Oops! I better leave.

Parakarry quickly flys away before Luigi sees him.

Luigi: I wonder who threw that. Anyway…

Luigi picks up the mail.

Luigi: Bill, bill, magazine, ooh a coupon, better save that one, and a letter to Mario.

Mario: What's all the hubbub out here! I was eatin' cake!

Everyone's favorite plumber-

Luigi: HEY!

Get over it. Mario walks into the scene.

Luigi: It's an important letter.

Mario: More important than cake?

Luigi: Way more important than cake. It's a letter from the princess.

Mario: It's been awhile.

Luigi: I'll tell you about it over some coffee.

Mario: Okee-dokey. But I already drank it all.

Luigi: ¬¬

The Mushroom Kingdom's most famous people walked inside.

Luigi: So this is what the letter says. 'Come to Rogueport and help me find the legendary treasure. The legendary map is enclosed in this letter.'

Mario: Is that all?

Luigi: Yeah. Here's the map.

Luigi hands Mario an old and withered map.

Mario: OK. I'll be going now.

Luigi: Wait!

Mario: (turns around) What is it?

Luigi: Is it possible that… maybe…maybe I could come with y-you.

Mario: Okay.

Luigi joined Mario's Team! Which is odd, cause the game hasn't even started! Everything freezes in a Kuzco like way.

BBB: Master Hand! I thought I told you not to mess with the story!

MH: I can do whatever I want to!

BBB: I'll deal with you later. Back to the story.

Mario: Eveything okay up there?

BBB: Finish the script!

Luigi: Lets-a-go!

Mario: Hey-a! That's-a my line!

Luigi: I'm changing the script!

Mario: We'll do this later! To Rogueport!

**This chapter is short. I just had an idea in my head when I was playing this. So here it is. I promise that in the future, the chapters will be longer. PM me or tell me in a review who you want to join Mario's party.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mario and Luigi have made it to Rogueport, but the princess is nowhere.

Mario: We've been here for an hour and we still can't find the princess.

I JUST SAID THAT!

Luigi: It's in the script.

BBB: I thought that I told you to ignore the script during the chapter.

Mario: I know (smiles, then is struck by lightning)

BBB: Continue with the story, or else!

Luigi: I think that I'll find a place to stay.

Luigi: (walks somewhere offscreen)

?: Help!

Mario looks to find…

Mario: LINK!

Link: Help me!

Mario rushes to the rescue.

Mario stands between Link and some brown thing.

?: I will have you know that I am the king Moblin here to kill grasshopper boy here.

Link: HEY! If you hadn't taken the Ordon Sword from me, you would be dead!

KM: Yeah, yeah and I tied up some purple Viking guy so I'd be able to kill him.

A brown sack hops onto the stage and breaks.

LC: I'M FREE! (skips away merrily)

KM: I have no idea where that came from.

M&L: Creepy…

KM: FIGHT TIME!

BATTLE 1 START

_The Good_

Mario: 10 HP 5 FP

Link: 5 HP 2 FP

_The Bad_

King Moblin: 30 HP 10 FP

Link: Just cause I don't have a sword doesn't mean I can't fight.

Mario jumps on KM for 1+1 damage. Link's fist catches fire!

Link: Learned this from Falcon. FALCON PUNCH!

KM takes 5 dge. Link loses 1 FP.

Link: OH YEAH!

Mario: When did you learn that!

Link: After the last tournament.

KM stabs Mario with his spear for 6 dge.

Mario: SH*T!

_The Good_

Mario: 4 HP 5 FP

Link: 5 HP 1 FP

_The Bad_

King Moblin: 23 HP 5 FP

Mario charges his hammer. Link uses Falcon Punch for 1 FP. KM takes 6 dge.

Link: Looks my FP is all out. I'll be sticking to regular attacks now.

KM tramples Link for 2 dge.

Mario: We are royally screwed aren't we?

_The Good_

Mario: 4 HP 5 FP (Danger)

Link: 3 HP 0 FP (danger)

_The Bad_

Lord Crump: 17 HP 5 FP

Mario slams his hammer into the side of KM!

Mario: Say hello to my little friend!

BBB: That's not even on the script. Stick to it!

Lightning is sent at Mario, but misses and hits KM, KO'ing him!

KM: CURSE YOU AUTHOR!

BATTLE 1 END

KM: This won't be the last you see of me!

KM runs off into the distance. KM leaves behind a sword.

Luigi: I'm back everyone!

Luigi is holding an assortment of items.

Luigi: What happened? And why is Link here?

Link: We had to fight King Moblin. Plus, he stole my sword.

Luigi: Oh. Well. Let's get going.

Link joins Mario's team.

Luigi leads the group into the middle of town.

Mario: Maybe we could find somebody who knows about the map

Link: How?

Luigi: We randomly break into people's houses!

Mario:…

Link:…

Luigi:… What?

Mario: Prison has changed you Luigi.

Luigi: How was I supposed to know that drunk-driving-dragoon was illegal?!

Kirby: That was you! I got blamed for that! Do you know what it's like to go a day without food! (proceeds to wallop Luigi with Dedede's hammer)

Luigi: Anyways, let's get going.

They walked into some house that is inhabited by a miniature version of the star thing from that one game in Super Star Ultra.

Link: So you think he knows anything about the map?

Mario: Only one way to find out.

Luigi: Hey you! You know anything about this map or the whereabouts of the princess?

The thing begins to glow and then turns around and puts a gag of light over Luigi's mouth!

Mario: You know, I don't feel like savin' him from this one.

Link: I agree.

Luigi: (gives them a 'I can still hear you' look)

WG: The princess of which you speak is in grave danger. She is being held for something in a place far away from here. As for the map, it is something that the gods forbid me from telling you at this very moment.

Mario: Can you at least tell where to start looking?

WG: Very well. There is a pipe out back you can use.

Mario: Why are we going to Australia?

Link: Not _the outback__**. **_Out back.

Mario:( gives him a confused look.)

Link: You know. His backyard.

Mario: Why is Australia in his backyard?

Luigi: (shoots lightning at him to knock him out)

Link: I'll take him to a hospital. Luigi, you stay here.

WG: (grins)

Link: How could you grin without a face?

WG: Plot-based convenience.

BBB: There will soon be one less person that I have to pay if the story continues like this.

WG: Okay, okay.

/(Scene Break)/

Mario and Link come back to see a very bruised and battered Luigi and a happy Wish Granter. (A/N Don't try to look him up under this name cause that isn't his name)

Link:… I'm not even going to ask.

Mario: … Let's just go.

They go into his backyard and into the warp pipe.

Mario: Man, this place reeks.

Luigi: Not as much as the bathroom when I make you bean burritos.

Everyone:…

Mario:… WHAT!?

Link: Nothing. Let's just go to the sewers.

The trio jump into the warp pipe… and fly high into the top of the sewer chamber.

Luigi: OWWWW!

Mario: I know right.

Link: I get the feeling that this is the author's doing.

Mario: Ya think?

Link: Yes.

?:Halt!

The group turns to find… Dark Samus!

Link: Your trying to take the legendary treasure behind the door, aren't you?

DS: Not only that, but I'm working with others to take the treasure and gather the power to take over the world.

They can find the group lounging around.

DS: Where did the couch come from?

Link: I'll never tell.

DS:… Okay.

BATTLE 2 START

_Mario's Team_

Mario: 15 HP 10 FP

Luigi: 15 HP 15 FP

Link: 15 HP 20 FP

_Dark Samus' Team_

Dark Samus: 70 HP 35 FP

Mario uses Fireball for 2 FP. Samus takes 3 dge! Luigi uses Thunder Punch for 2 FP. He charges his fist with electricity and punches Dark Samus in the face for CONDUCTIVE 5 dge! Link uses Hack! He slashes at Samus for 2 dge!

Mario: HOLY SH*T! OUR HITS AREN"T DOING ANYTHING!

Link: We know that. Stop yelling.

Luigi: WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!

Link: What madness have I gotten myself into?

Samus charges a MASSIVE Charge Shot for 5 FP! The heroes all take 5 dge except for Luigi!

_Mario's Team_

Mario: 10 HP 8 FP

Luigi: 15 HP 13 FP

Link: 10 HP 18 FP

_Dark Samus' Team_

DS: 60 HP 30 FP

Mario uses Super Jump Punch! Samus takes 6 dge! Luigi takes a Tanooki Suit and powers up! Luigi becomes Tanooki Luigi!

Mario: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM!

Luigi: FROM THE ITEM SHOP!

Link: (looks up) Curse you author.

Link uses Falcon Punch! Samus takes a SURPRISING 10 dge! Samus charges all her FP into her arm cannon!

Samus: You'll all die in a couple of turns! WAHAHAHAHAHA!

Link: All this yelling is giving me a headache.

_Mario's Team_

Mario: 10 HP 8 FP

Luigi: 15 HP 13FP (powered up!)

Link: 10 HP 16 FP

_Dark Samus' Team_

Dark Samus: 44 HP 0 FP (charging!)

Mario: WE CAN DO THIS AS LONG AS WE KEEP HITTING HER WHILE SHE'S CHARGING!

Link: Why are you still yelling?

Mario: CAUSE IT IS VERY FUN!

Link: I blame you Master Hand.

Mario uses Fire Punch for 3 FP. He punches DS for 5 dge! Luigi follows suit and flys up into the air, charging his fist with electricity for 2 FP! He dives down on top of DS, but transforms into a statue, causing her 15 dge!

DS: I'm screwed.

Link uses Hack. DS takes 4 dge!

DS: I'll annihilate you now! IMA FIRIN' MY LAZUH!

DS fires a MASSIVE beam at the heroes! It looks like the end!

Mario: It's been nice knowing you all.

Link:… THE ONE TIME YOU STOP YELLING AND IT'S NOW!

Mario: Yeah why?

Link brings out a shield with a polished surface and a red exterior!

Link: Be happy that I'm savin all our skins!

The beam consumes the heroes! The light clears and the sewers look destroyed completely!

DS: YES MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Link: Don't count us out just yet.

The heroes are found standing behind Link and his Mirror Shield! It appears to glowing!

Link: TAKE THIS!

Link fires a HUMMONGOUS beam of energy at DS!

DS: What?! NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO NONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Dark Samus takes an IMPOSSIBLY HIGH AMOUNT of damage and is KO'ed!

BATTLE 2 END

DS: This won't be the last you see of me.

With this, DS disappears in a swirl of purple mist leaving behind a black key!

Mario: Looks evil… Let's pick it up!

Everyone (and I mean _everyone_): …

Mario: What?

Link: Do you think about anything you say before you speak?

Mario: No. Why?

Link: (uses a spell so that he could read Mario's mind) Wow. There really is nothing in there!

Luigi: Somehow, I knew you were going to say that.

BBB: Just grab the key!

Link: What do you think it goes to?

Mario: Probably to a black chest.

BBB: How do you know that!

Mario: Simple. I played the game.

BBB: That doesn't even make sense!

After a bit of exploring, the heroes find an evil looking chest.

Link: I don't think that we should open it.

Luigi: I don't think that we should open it, either.

Mario: I think that we should!

Mario's hand gets closer to the keyhole when a tail appears and hits his hand!

Mario: Where did that even come from!?

Luigi: The writer never said that I powered down after the fight! Which means, I can Tanooki stomp you to unconsciousness!

BBB: Can't have that can we!

Luigi: (powers down) Damnit.

Mario: There is only that we can decide this. A game so extreme, that someone could die of fright.

Link: I know what you're talking about.

Luigi: I think that we should do this.

The heroes take their respective positions.

Heroes: One… two… and… ROSHAMBO!

BBB: WTF! What does Rock, Paper, Scissors have do with anything!

Heroes: Everything.

Heroes: (backhanded twice by Master Hand and Crazy Hand, then struck by lightning by Big Bang Blast)

Luigi: Ow.

Link: I know.

Mario: You can say that again.

Link: Let's just open the chest.

The heroes open the chest and find… DARKNESS!

Darkness: You have opened the chest and will know be cursed! Know receive it! To use this curse, press the Y button on a glowing paper airplane panel! Press the B button to stop using this!

Mario: Really. Is that it?

Darkness: Yep.

Luigi: That's more of a gift than a curse.

Darkness: I know. But it's in my job description. Know, I was promised a lifetime supply of pasta.

The heroes are pulled out of the Dark World.

Mario: F*ck. I wanted some pasta.

Luigi: I see a panel.

The heroes use the panel to get another platform previously unreachable.

Link: These descriptions are getting longer and longer.

Mario: IKR

BBB: No text talk!

The heroes get to a room with a gigantic door and some broken columns. They spot a pedestal with a star in the middle and some symbols around it. The heroes approach the pedestal.

Mario: What do you think this all about?

Luigi: I don't know.

Link: Let's stand on it.

Mario stands on the stand and it glows!

Mario: What's happening!?

The map flies out of Mario's pocket and floats in front of the door.

Luigi: Whats going on with the map!

Another spot appears on the map. The heroes are blinded by a bright flash and are transported to another place!

**That's seems like a nice place to leave off at. I'll try to update once a month. Schoolwork is getting harder and harder.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Bang Blast, checkin' in! Welcome to the second chapter of… PAPER MARIO AND THE THOUSAND YEAR DOOR CARA! Also, help me come up with a shorter name for this. **

**Heroes: You got that right!**

Chapter 2: The Forest of Mysteries

The underground base of the villains is dark and quiet. In most of the rooms, anyway. We find the villains in the conference room, arguing.

Mr. L: We oughta to take over the base of that other team that is also looking for the Crystal Stars!

?2: NO! If we do, they might attack us and steal our information!

Bowser: I hardly think that'll matter.

?3: I hear that they have dangerous weapons that will put the heroes in their place!

?: SILENCE!

A screen lights up to show the leader!

?: You will attack the X-Naut base and that's final! Anybody who tries to stop me will see my power!

?2: But sir-

?2 clutches his head in pain! Then, he expands and collapses into himself! He then EXPLODES!

?: Now then, go PREPARE!

The villains rush off in different directions and crash into each other!

?: It's so hard to find good help these days.

/(Scene Break)/

The heroes have been walking through the forest for what seems like hours.

Mario: When are we going to get out of here? I'm hungry!

Luigi: You're always hungry. The appetite you have could even rival Goku's.

Mario: Yeah, yeah. You still have some Trix Yogurt left, Link?

Link: You ate it all!

Mario: Oh yeah. You think the fortress will have a lot food?

Luigi: Oh shut up.

The heroes walk some more, when suddenly, Waluigi runs over them!

Luigi: What the hell is wrong with you!?

Waluigi: I'm being chased by the police for stealing gold! Apparently, it's illegal.

Luigi: *sarcastically* Oh. I had no idea.

Waluigi: I know right!

Luigi: *glares at Waluigi*

The police appear! And they have guns! Oh the inhumanity of it all! *shot*

BBB: I need to find a guy who won't freak because of guns.

Police: You are under arrest for helping this cha-ching saying criminal!

Mario: You got it all wrong…

Police: Take 'em in!

Link: Looks like we'll have to fight them for our freedom!

BATTLE 1 START

_The Criminals _

Mario: 25 HP 25 FP

Luigi: 35 HP 30 FP

Link: 30 HP 30 FP

_The Enforcers _

Policeman1: 5 HP 0 FP

Policeman2: 5 HP 0 FP

Policeman3: 5 HP 0 FP

Police dog1: 5 HP 0 FP

Police dog2: 5 HP 0 FP

Mario uses Fireball for 2 FP! Policeman2 takes 2 dge! Luigi uses Lightning Bomb for 5 FP! Policeman3 takes 3 dge and is paralyzed! Link slashes at Police dog 1 for 4 dge!

Policeman shoots at Mario for 1+1+1+2 dge! Policeman2 kamikazes into Luigi for 5 dge! Policeman2 takes 3 recoil dge and is KO'ed! Policeman3 throws tear gas at the heroes! They take 2 dge each! Police dog1 bites Link for 6 CRITICAL dge! Police dog2 violently claws at Mario for a CRITICAL 7 dge!

Mario: Crap!

_The Criminals _

Mario: 11 HP 23 FP

Luigi: 28 HP 25 FP

Link: 22 HP 30 FP

_The Enforcers_

Policeman1: 5 HP 0 FP

Policeman3: 2 HP 0 FP (paralyzed)

Police dog1: 1 HP 0 FP (PERIL)

Police dog2: 5 HP 0 FP

Mario uses Mario Tornado for 3 FP! Policeman1 takes 10 dge, KO'ing him! Luigi punches Police dog1 for 2 dge! Police dog1 is KO'ed! Link uses the Clawshot on Police dog2! Police dog2 takes 5 dge exactly and is KO'ed!

PM3: I have to call the chief!

Policeman3 spends his turn calling the Chief of Police!

PM3: You'll all be sorry soon!

_The Criminals_

Mario: 11 HP 20 FP

Luigi: 28 HP 25 FP

Link: 22 HP 30 FP

_The Enforcers _

Policeman3: 2 HP 0 FP (paralyzed)

A Police car drives into the middle of the battlefield!

?: Tell me how many we lost rookie!

PM3: We lost 1 and 2, dogs and human. I fear that I may be number 5, chief.

CoP: Always gotta leave everything to me, dontcha?

Mario: We're fighting here!

CoP: Not for much longer!

Mario kicks Policeman3 for 2 dge! Policeman3 is KO'ed!

PM3: I knew my time was short-lived.

CoP: You killed my favorite rookie! For that, you will pay!

CoP throws MIGHTY punch upon Link for a MASSIVE 15 dge!

Link: Sonuvabitch!

Mario: We gotta avenge Link!

Link: But I'm not dead yet!

Mario: Oh yeah.

_The Criminals _

Mario: 11 HP 20 FP

Luigi: 28 HP 25 FP

Link: 7 HP 30 FP

_The Enforcers_

Chief of Police: 30 HP 0 FP

Mario uses Fire Punch for 3 FP CoP takes 5 dge! Luigi uses Thunder Punch for 3 FP! CoP takes 5 dge! Link launches an Ice Arrow at CoP for 2 FP! CoP is frozen and can't attack!

_The Criminals_

Mario: 11 HP 17 FP

Luigi: 28 HP 22 FP

Link: 7 HP 28 FP

_The Enforcers_ Chief of Police: 20 HP 0 FP (frozen)

Link: This is for causing me such pain.

Link charges all his FP into his fist! He unleashes a DEVASTATING Falcon Punch on the frozen CoP! CoP shatters!

BATTLE 1 END

Link: I hate that guy. I'm glad I killed him!

Waluigi: Thanks for helping me out!

Mario: What the hell?

Luigi: Where did you come from?

Waluigi: Well technically speaking, I never left.

Heroes: Oh yeah.

Waluigi: And to repay my debt, I will accompany you heroes and help in the never-ending fight against evil!

Mario: Well, we do lack the generic villain-like hero in this story.

BBB: I'm just gonna ignore you breaking the fourth wall this time.

Luigi: Well that settles that! You're in!

Waluigi joins Mario's Team!

The heroes continue onward through the forest, when they walk into a fortress!

Mario: Guess we're here.

Link: I don't see any stones around here.

Waluigi: Except maybe these. *kicks a rock*

Luigi: I think that we should ask Mr. Thwomp here.

Mario: Remember what happened the last time you woke up someone who was sleeping?!

Luigi: No why? I honestly don't see anything wrong. *throws a fireball at the thwomp*

Thwomp: *awakes* INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! *crushes Luigi*

Luigi: *muffled* Goddammit.

Link: I think that we have trouble.

BATTLE 2 START

_The Intruders _

Mario: 25 HP 25 FP

Luigi: 35 HP 30 FP

Link: 30 HP 30 FP

Waluigi: 35 HP 30 FP

_The Guard_

Thwomp: 300 HP 300 FP

Mario: *looks at stats* BBB: The breaking of the fourth wall continues to irritate me so. You think that I have enough money to keep buying a new fourth wall?!

Mario: *ignores* You guys have a strong enough attack that does a lot of damage?

Link: I have a couple. Why?

Mario: Look up.

Link: *looks at stats*

Luigi: Shit.

Thwomp:*still yelling* LETS JUST GET THIS OVER WITH! I HAVE TO GO AND WATCH THE LAW AND ORDER MARATHON!

Mario: Well, if I'm going to go down, I might as well go down fighting!

Luigi: Agreed.

Link: I'm with you on this one.

Heroes: Let's do this!

Waluigi: Don't forget about me! I can fight, too!

Mario uses Fireball for 2 FP! Thwomp takes 4 dge! Luigi uses Lightning Bomb for 4 FP! Thwomp takes 4 dge! Link throws a bomb at Thwomp for 10 dge! Waluigi uses Crazy Maniac to attack Thwomp! Thwomp takes 5 dge!

Thwomp crushes Link for 9 dge!

_The Intruders _

Mario: 25 HP 23 FP

Luigi: 35 HP 26 FP

Link: 21 HP 30 FP

Waluigi: 35 HP 30 FP

_The Guard _

Thwomp: 287 HP 300 FP

Luigi: Keep it up! If we don't, we won't be able to beat the bad guy in BBB's other, soon-to-be story!

Link: You plot revealing bastard!

Luigi: Well excuse me, you piece of sh*t!

Link: Your a piece of sh*t!

Luigi: You're moms a piece of sh*t!

Link: Your dads a piece of sh*t!

Luigi: Your uncle's cousins a piece of sh*t!

Link: Your f*cking dead aunt's cousin's sister's cousin is a piece of sh*t!

Thwomp:*yelling, seriously* WE'RE FIGHTING HERE YOU, INTRUDERS!

Waluigi: Give it a moment.

Mario takes a Power Flower from Luigi's Bag of Power-Ups! He eats the Flower and becomes Metal Mario! Luigi takes a Fire Flower from the Bag of Power-Ups! He becomes Fire Luigi! Link launches a Fire Arrow at Thwomp for 2 FP! Thwomp takes 3 dge and is burned! Waluigi takes a Smash Ball from Luigi's Bag of Power-Ups! He breaks it and becomes Waluigi Kid!

Thwomp uses 2 FP to smash the ground and send a shockwave at the heroes! Link and Luigi take 6 dge! Mario takes 3 dge! Waluigi is unaffected! Thwomp takes 2 burn dge!

_The Intruder's _

Mario: 22 HP 23 FP(raised defense)

Luigi: 29 HP 26 FP

Link: 15 HP 28 FP

Waluigi: 35 HP 30 FP

_The Guard _

Thwomp: 282 HP 298 FP

Metal Mario punches Thwomp for CRITICAL 50 dge! A part of Thwomp breaks off, lowering his defense! Fire Luigi uses Fireball for 2 FP! Thwomp takes CRITICAL 40 dge! Link uses the power of the Triforce for 10 FP! He heals the completely heals the heroes and himself and strengthening their attacks! Waluigi Kid uses powered up Crazy Maniac Attack(CMA), causing Thwomp SERIOUS 129 dge!

Thwomp:*yelling* HOW IS THIS HAPPENING!

Metal Mario(MM): Dude. Can you stop yelling?

Thwomp: NOT REALLY!

Luigi(FL): I guess that the only way to keep you from yelling is to destroy you!

Waluigi Kid(WK): I'm with my alter ego on this one.

Thwomp: NOW YOUR MAKING ME ANGRY!

Thwomp spends his turn becoming enraged!

FL: Guess this is when the real fight begins! MM: We'll fight to the very end!

_The Intruders _

Mario: 25 HP 25 FP(raised defense, power raised)

Luigi: 35 HP 30 FP (powered up, power raised)

Link: 30 HP 30 FP(power raised)

Waluigi: 35 HP 30 FP(powered up, power raised)

_The Guard _

Thwomp: 63 HP 298 FP(angered)

Link: I have a way to end him by the next turn guys! Just lend me your FP!

MM: I guess so.

FL: If it makes it go by faster.

WK: Sure.

MM gives his power to Link! He powers down to Mario! FL gives his power to Link! He powers down to Luigi! WK gives his power to Link! WK powers down to Waluigi!

Thwomp uses his anger to have his power increased! He smashes Waluigi for MAXIMUM 50 dge! Waluigi is KO'ED!

Waluigi: This was my first battle on a team! Why did I die!

Mario: Technically, you didn't die. You were KO'ED.

Waluigi: So!

Mario: So, if you died, you wouldn't be talking right now.

Luigi: Shouldn't he be on the ground, with his eyes closed, not talking, if he were really KO'ED.

Mario: It's just a figure of speech.

Luigi: Oh.

_The Intruders _

Mario: 25 HP 25 FP

Luigi: 35 HP 30 FP

Link: 30 HP 30 FP(absorbed power)

_The Guard _

Thwomp: 63 HP 298 FP(angered)

Link: Time to end this!

Link uses his absorbed power to use the Triforce Slash! He viscously slashes at Thwomp 15 times! Thwomp takes 50 + 50 + 50 + 50 + 50 + 50 + 50 + 50 + 50 + 50 + 50 + 50 + 50 + 50 + 50 dge! Talk about overkill! Thwomp is KO'ED!

Thwomp: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

BATTLE 2 END

Thwomp: I'M SO ANGRY!

Mario: Get over yourself.

Waluigi: We won and you lost.

Link: Now hurry up and give us the stones so that we can be on our way.

Thwomp: FINE! TAKE THE STONES AND BE ON YOUR WAY!

The Sun Stone and the Moon Stone have been given to the heroes!

Luigi: Now let's go. This place reeks.

Waluigi: I agree. It smells like rotten fish in here.

Mario: It's smells like eggs that have been sitting in the sun for a week.

Link: I think it smells like—

BBB: NOPE! Not going there!

Link: Damn. I had a good one.

Mario: Well I've said it a million times and I'll say it again. Let's a-go!

**Sorry for the long update people who are actually reading this story. I know that it's bad, but come on! This is my first fic. So no flames, but constructive criticism please.**


End file.
